


Gravedad 0

by tifasugar



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Canon Compliant, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Sex in Space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Matt POV"Escuchar sin querer a Shiro hacerse una paja al llevar unas semanas en Kerberos fue accidental.Que le volviera a pasar dos noches después, casi entrando en su habitación, podría también serlo.Pero tras casi dos meses de constantes encuentros “fortuitos” comenzaba a ver una pauta en su comportamiento."





	Gravedad 0

_No puede ser accidental ni casualidad._

Matt se quitó los auriculares tragando saliva porque la situación llegaba a unos límites insostenibles. Creía que se trataban de coincidencias, pero cuando comenzaba a verse un patrón no le quedaba más que admitir que no podía ser cosa de los porcentajes o probabilidades.

Escuchar sin querer a Shiro hacerse una paja al llevar unas semanas en Kerberos fue accidental.

Que le volviera a pasar dos noches después, casi entrando en su habitación, podría también serlo.

Pero tras casi dos meses de constantes encuentros “fortuitos” comenzaba a ver una pauta en su comportamiento.

Los tres miembros de la tripulación se rotaban. Hacían turnos para descansar y en contadas ocasiones ambos coincidían durmiendo en la misma habitación. Y Shiro sabía perfectamente cuándo llegaba Matt. No podía ser que se masturbase todas las noches, sería inhumano. Y no podía ser que siempre fuera tan escandaloso.

De hecho, le quedó claro que no podía ser _accidental o casual_ porque estas últimas veces hacía ruido a posta al llegar para hacerle conocedor de su presencia. ¿Y qué consiguió? Gemidos más constantes, insistentes sonidos húmedos y una erección en cuestión de segundos de la que se encargaba procurando no flotar demasiado en su cubículo. Los separaba tan solo un biombo fijo que les otorgaba algo de espacio personal, pero estaba claro que Shiro no conocía tal concepto.

Lo peor del asunto era el increíble, tremendo, gigantesco, desmedido y enorme crush que siempre tuvo con Takashi Shirogane.

Antes de que ambos fueran escogidos para la misión se limitaba a observarlo por los pasillos, casi siempre acompañado o bien de un muchachillo delgaducho que siempre le miraba como si colgase las estrellas en el cielo —comprensible—, o de su novio, Adam. Bueno, su ex. Ya en la misión entre charla y charla salió a la luz el tema de que el muy  _imbécil_ no quiso esperar a Shiro haciendo lo que creía mejor para él. Lo peor de todo es que Shiro le excusase, suponía que entre ellos entendían su situación pero para Matt, ajeno al asunto y habiendo siempre deseado ser ese que pasease con Shiro de la mano, le comía la rabia solo de pensarlo.

La realidad de su vida en esos momentos es que no era fácil pasar las veinticuatro horas con él sin que ese crush fuera a más. Observar y oler su pelo oscuro y suave, lo bonito de sus ojos grises y esos músculos torneados que mostraba al quitarse el traje de astronauta porque por lo visto desconocía la existencia de mangas. Y era un tío divertido, gastaba bromas ridículas y de tanto en tanto tenía ocurrencias que desesperaban a su padre pero con las que ambos acababan riendo a carcajadas. Siempre le vio inalcanzable, el niño mimado de los cuarteles de personalidad,cuerpo y rostro perfecto. Y aunque Matt se encontraba entre los mejores de su promoción, su aspecto físico rozaba lo mundano: delgado, sin musculatura y con un peinado que distaba de ser atractivo.

Sin embargo, una vez en la misión, Shiro parecía dedicarle halagos constantes, comenzando por su inteligencia y pasando por acercamientos de su rostro demasiado repentinos para mostrar su predilección por las pecas. A veces incluso bromeaba con usarlo de cometa por ser tan delgado, agarrando su cintura con ambas manos —enormes— y casi rozando las puntas de sus dedos. Cada contacto le llevaba más al límite, a plantearse peligrosos "y si..."

Y cada vez que le escuchaba susurrar desde su lado un lamento necesitado, sus pajas aumentaban en intensidad. No se quejaba, pero llegó a un punto que la curiosidad de verlo “en acción” le comía por dentro. Llevaba tanto fantaseando con ello que la posibilidad de tener el real al alcance de su mano casi le hacía correrse en los pantalones.

Retiró el biombo lo justo y necesario para asomar un ojo y se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para ahogar eso que su garganta pretendía producir y que prometía no ser siquiera humano.

Sabía que los asiáticos apenas tenían vello pero lo de Shiro rozaba una escena de película porno de alto presupuesto. Se agarraba de las correas que le ataban a la hora de dormir con una mano, la otra entre sus piernas abiertas y dobladas. Le tenía de frente, expuesto por completo. A cada movimiento de sus _tres_ dedos, perdidos de la vista en su interior estrecho y palpitante rodeados por ese músculo prieto y rosado, su erección daba una sacudida. Se mordía el labio de ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente desnudo. A pesar de no mostrarle atención a su erección, brillaba empapada en lubricante así como sus glúteos, y testículos.

Matt se llevó una mano entre las piernas, respirando hondo y controlando la presión en su pelvis. Sabía que podría correrse con tan solo mirarle pero deseaba más. El problema residía en que tanto tiempo en el espacio y sin posibilidad de huida podría dificultar las cosas. Un gemido ahogado le hizo alzar la vista de nuevo, Shiro blasfemaba curvando los dedos de los pies. Parecía estar al borde a juzgar por la rojez de su glande y Matt comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

_Puede ser solo sexo, no tiene por qué ser nada más. Evita los besos, evita mirarle a los ojos, simplemente dale lo que quiere. Shiro es un tío guay, pregunta antes y ya está._

Se deshizo de los pantalones y calzoncillos chasqueando la lengua, desenganchando el biombo sin hacer ruido alguno y flotando hacia él. Shiro se encontraba tan inmerso en su placer que no fue consciente de que su compañero alcanzaba el lubricante, apresurándose a extenderlo antes de que volase por toda la nave. Tensó los gluteos ante el contacto con el líquido por lo al límite que le tenía la sola visión de su mayor objeto de deseo dándose placer. Y con el glande alineado ahí por donde se perdían sus dedos — _hasta los nudillos dios mío de mi vida—,_ Matt le hizo saber que no estaba a solas en su compartimento.

—Shiro... —Sus ojos se abrieron con un jadeo sobresaltado en cuanto sintió la mano de Matt apartar sus dedos—, ¿está esto bien?

—Por fin, has tardado una eternidad —No daba crédito ante la sonrisa de lado de su superior. 

Intentando no desmayarse por la subida de tensión, apretó los dientes en cuanto la mano de Shiro se cerró alrededor de su erección, acariciando con un ronroneo de garganta. Matt sollozó ante la imagen que se le presentaba, las sensaciones, la anticipación. El moreno se agarró con ambas manos a las correas que le quedaban sobre la cabeza, rodeándole la cintura de inmediato con sus enormes muslos y alzando las caderas ligeramente con un “por favor” escapando de sus labios. El glande rosa de Matt fue hundiéndose despacio en su arrugado agujero, prieto, succionandole hambriento hacia el interior.

Unos meses atrás le dice cualquiera que estaría follándose a Takashi Shirogane y se reiría con cierto dolor por la certeza de que jamás pasaría.

_Y aquí estamos..._

Al verse capaz de apartar la mirada de la unión de sus cuerpos, el rostro de Shiro le inundó con un fuego capaz de quemar el hielo de la superficie del planeta. Abría la boca sin emitir sonido, mordiéndose el labio en cuanto se deslizó en él unos centímetros — _oh, esto es peligroso—_ lamiéndolos justo después. Vio su nuez moverse al tragar saliva y se inclinó al frente, besando, succionando y lamiendo la piel que tantísimo deseó ya en la tierra. Y los sonidos… _no voy a durar como siga quejándose así._ Maldecía en exhalaciones junto a su oído y al apartar lo más mínimo las caderas para volver a hundir después lo poco que sacó, le sintió retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. Ese calor húmedo y tan intenso, masajeándole, le tenía tensando las piernas. Suerte eso de estar ambos a gravedad 0 porque sería incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Le llegó un roto “ _más_ ” que de no tener su boca en la oreja habría pasado desapercibido.

Se agarró de las correas que sostenía Shiro, estampando su espalda contra la pared en un empujón de caderas brusco. Adhirió su delgado pecho lleno de lunares al terso frente a él, de pezones erectos y pectorales que morder. Y que mordió. Alzó el rostro y se cruzó con sus ojos, perdiendo el poco control que alguna vez tuvo. Le miraba bajo sus anchas cejas, párpados caídos y oscuridad candente en ellos. Matt maldijo en voz baja y agarrándole la marcada mandíbula con una mano, lamió su lengua ávido, siendo correspondido con el más dulce de los gemidos. Y fue él quien dejó escapar uno de los más ridículos sonidos en cuanto su pelvis chocó con ese tremendo culo en el que se enterraba.

Shiro apretaba cada centímetro de su longitud en espasmos continuos, obligándole a llegar de manera vergonzosa y demasiado pronto a una resolución que ojalá le quedase más lejana. De igual manera llevaba demasiado deseándolo y Shiro también lo quería por su manera de buscar roce contra su estómago. Su amante le agarró del pelo, profundizando el beso justo cuando Matt soltó una de las manos de las correas, cerrando el puño alrededor de la resbaladiza erección de Shiro.

—¡Mmmmmmmatthew me corro! —Su voz grave tembló en la boca del castaño tras la primera caricia de abajo arriba, girando en su ancho glande y apretando lo justo con sus dedos.

—Oh, oh no…

Apenas la sacaba de su interior perdiendo el control de sus caderas, la succión del cuerpo de Shiro llevándolo al otro lado del placer, a ese que le hizo ver estrellas más brillantes tras sus parpados que las que vislumbraban fuera de la nave. Hundió la cara en su cuello, sollozando y casi dándole las gracias. Matt se la sacó justo cuando Shiro dejaba de presionar, rozándola con su enorme longitud, ambos curvando las espaldas ante los espasmos. Se tensaron uno contra el otro, pretendiendo besarse sin conseguirlo, descargas de placer encogiendo los dedos de pies y manos.  

No habían pensado esto demasiado.

Tras bajar de un orgasmo que no le dejó abrir los ojos, sintió algo rozarle la nariz despacio. Lo primero que vio fue líquido blanquecino flotar ante ellos, lo segundo la sonrisa avergonzada y sonrojada de Shiro, que estiraba la mano hacia un compartimento para sacar papel.

—Como no limpie esto bien mi padre nos mata —El comentario más coherente que pudo articular hizo a Shiro reír, lo que llenó su pecho de una alegría estúpida y fuera de lugar. Fueron recogiendo el resultado de su encuentro, asegurándose de no dejar nada manchado incluídos ellos mismos—. Shiro. Me gustas.

—Eso me ha parecido notar, sí —Le puso una mano en la mejilla, besándole la opuesta con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú a mí también.

—Bueno, uhm... creo que debería descansar —dijo Matt alejándose de él sin apenas mirarlo, sonrojado y avergonzado por la repentina confesión.

—Eh, Matt —Alzó la vista cuando llegó al biombo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Shiro le guiñó el ojo y tras una risita traviesa le dijo:—, déjalo abierto. Por si acaso.

No sabía si encontrarían pruebas de vida extraterrestre pero para él, la misión ya fue todo un éxito.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es esto canon? Pista: sí.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
